


At the End of Summer

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classical Music RPF, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adopted Children, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Ofelia Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: Another day, another memory was built in this family of six. Sometimes surprises come their way.





	At the End of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneezingDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezingDisappointment/gifts).

_ Antonio reminisced to himself as he looks on an old photo book of him, Wolfgang and their twin daughters Ofelia and Dorianne as infants.  _

_ He remembered on how small they are in their arms, he remembered how Wolfgang bawled his eyes out when the twins were smiling at them.  _

_ 'Little pockets of sunshine' he thought as he flipped the album pages gently, seeing the twins having their first teeth, first crawl and first walk.  _

_ He looks at the end of the album where there are no photographs placed in and sighs softly as he was thinking of a perfect photograph to end the album.  _

_ He gently placed the album down the table and went downstairs to see the twins drawing on Grey's armour while the innocent monster was asleep.  _

_ The twins noticed their papa watching them and giggled softly as they were busy drawing flowers and hearts all over his red and monochrome armour before finishing it with a big heart on their caretaker's forehead plate and cuddled their papa on his legs _

_ "Papa!" Dorianne called as Ofelia placed two fingers between her lips to hush, not to wake their Grey. Antonio smiled as he nuzzled the twins close, "You silly babies, you know your Grey cries when he sees his armour drawn with your cute flowers and hearts." _

_ "But Papa, he only does that when his armour gets cleaned again" Ofelia giggled as she pulls a bit to her papa's hand, gesturing him to go outside with them and to their garden. Antonio followed the twins and was greeted with a gentle breeze.  _

_ The three sat under the oak tree growing at the end of their garden and the twins made a singing game between the three of them, guessing which composition it is.  _

_ "Papa, guess if it is yours or Daddy's okay?" Ofelia instructed as Antonio nods while Dorianne started singing a few notes.  _

_ "Is that Daddy's Symphony 40?" Antonio guessed as the twins nod and smiled as Ofelia started singing a few more notes.  _

_ Dorianne giggled softly as their papa listened intently to Ofelia singing and guessed "Is that my Trofonio overture?" Ofelia giggles and nods before looking over to Dorianne and sang in unison.  _

_ Antonio stared at them and held them close as he already knew what it was. The twins waited for his answer and bounced a bit on his lap "Papa! What song is it?" Dorianne asked as Antonio kept a tight lip amd silent answer as the twins giggled and coaxed him to tell them.  _

_ The three giggled gently to each other as Antonio gave soft kisses to the twins. Grey, now off his armour walked towards them as he handed a scarf and informed Antonio to cover his eyes for "reasons that will be explained" to him.  _

_ Antonio followed and reaches out to Grey to guide him back in the house. The twins already entered the house from the back door as Grey went around the house. "Why are we going around the house Grey?" Antonio asked as Grey noted "You'll see in a bit" as he placed him on the front door and removed his blindfold. Grey opens the door for Antonio and let him enter the living room where there were arches and garlands with hanging photographs of him and Wolfgang when they were younger and the other photographs of their little family as the whole affair led them to the kitchen where Amduscias finally finishes the cake and the twins were sitting opposite each other.  _

_ Antonio blushed and smiled softly as the twins went to him and cuddled his legs while giving him flower crowns. "Thank you babies~" he spoke as he kissed their cheeks gently before asking where their dad is.  _

_ Wolfgang gently tapped on Antonio's shoulder and smiled as he held solid red carnations in his hand with a note placed around it. Antonio blushes as he took the flowers gently and read fhe note: _

_ Happy Birthday sweetheart, let's renew our vows on the twins' birthday. _ _ _

_ Antonio gasps as he noticed Wolfgang kneeling before him with a new ring in hand. "You idiot!" he flails as he was flustered by his beloved's cheesy gesture and giggled with him as he nods. Amduscias was recording all of their moments and the twins leapt up to cuddle with their parents.  _

_ "Papa said yes?" Ofelia asks as Dorianne looks at their parents. "Of course Papa said yes" Wolfgang informed as the twins squealed happily and excitedly gestured to them to eat cake and give gifts.  _

_ At the end of the table a tripod camera on timer and the six of them set themselves prim and proper position before going silly to themselves and each other. It was for Antonio a regular day, but this was no regular day for him and his family.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments very much appreciated, leave kudos too!


End file.
